


Mark

by AloefiedEgg



Series: Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [1]
Category: Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Mark Fischbach, Confessional Sex, Drunk Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, NSFW, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Secret Crush, Top Ethan Nestor, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloefiedEgg/pseuds/AloefiedEgg
Summary: "You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up," Ethan said, Making Mark blush heavily.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier Prompt One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077407
Kudos: 36





	Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing my story! I hope you enjoy! No harm intended to anyone involved! This story was based on a prompt list (https://palettes-and-prompts.tumblr.com/post/188399808330/100-smut-dialogue-prompts) and I'll be posting one a day until I finish it!

Ethan's face was flushed as he stumbled down the street, bottle in hand. He'd stopped at a store only 10...maybe 15...or...was it...20? He wasn't sure, all he knew is he had a bottle of somethin' in his hand and a need to get to Mark in the other, a balled up fist. He finally made it to the doorstep he was oh so familiar with and knocked on the door hastily. He smiled a weak smile as Mark opened the door and looked down at him, making his knees weak enough to drop Ethan. As he fell, he felt a strong hand grab hold of his back and another pull the bottle from his hand. "M-Maaark..my vodka or whatever..." he said, starting to laugh softly. "I think you've had enough," he said with concern. Ethan stood up with the help of Mark, leaning on his shoulder andw placing the hand he'd spared especially for Mark on his chest, making Mark blush too. Was his drunkenness contagious? He didn't really want to think about it, all he wanted was Mark. "Mark.." Ethan mumbled, looking up at the man dreamily. Mark looked back down at him and smiled, "You look like you have a crush, man."

"I do..." Ethan said, smirking before a soft laugh. As Mark set him down on the couch in his living room, Ethan reached up for him like he was reaching for the gods. "Nooo come back," he said softly. Mark smiled, looking over at him before sitting on the couch next to him. As soon as he did, Ethan turned over and wrapped his arms and legs around Mark, sitting up and using his body to move himself over to Mark's lap. Mark blushed even heavier as Ethan became convinced something had happened between Mark and the alcohol he'd taken from him. Ethan smiled and asked, coyly, "Are you drunk, Mark? Did you cheat on me for...a bottle of wine," Ethan said, still not entirely sure what he'd been drinking. Mark blushed further, "No, you're just...so...desperate when you're drunk..." He said smiling. Ethan chuckled, leaning forward and whispering into Mark's ear, "Desperate for _you_ , Mark."

The words made Mark grab onto Ethan's hip, as if granting Ethan's wish. Ethan leaned forward, placing his lips onto Mark's neck and starting to kiss and bite at it hungrily. He pressed his teeth to Mark's throat, hearing a deep moan escape from his mouth as he did and feeling the vibrations from his deep and reverberating voice trickle down. Ethan loved the sound of his moans, continuing to bite at, kiss, and suck on his throat. Mark's moans continued, as Ethan leaned back and admired his work. Red and maroon colored marks were covering Mark's neck as the canvas of red panted. Mark had always been a masterpiece, but seeing Ethan's own work adorning him added so much to it. Ethan leaned forward to whisper into Mark's ear. 

"You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up," Ethan said, Making Mark blush heavily. He swallowed his breath and grabbed hold of Ethan's shoulders, pulling him away from Mark's ear and toward his mouth passionately. Ethan's eyes widened in surprise as Mark's strong hands and soft lips pressed against him but he loved it, closing his eyes and slipping his tongue into Mark's mouth and challenging his with pleasure. He felt Mark smile into the kiss and gently Ethan traced his neck with a finger. Mark gasped as Ethan pulled away, presumably from pleasure and pain as the sensitive skin was graced. Ethan smirked and started to grind his hips against Mark's, making Mark smile in return and place a hand on Ethan's cheek. Ethan paused, looking down at Mark as if to ask if it was okay. Mark nodded, and Ethan leaned forward, passionately kissing Mark and grinding their hips together. Ethan felt Mark's hard warmth pressing into his crotch and smirked, sitting further away on Mark's thighs and starting to massage his bulge through his pants. Mark moaned his deep and soft moans as he grew harder and harder and closer and closer to cumming. Mark grabbed hold of Ethan's ass as he pulled Ethan back onto his crotch and ground up into him. Ethan moaned softly before getting pulled into a kiss by a desperate Mark who was now fully thrusting up into Ethan's ass from between the fabric of their pants. Suddenly, he bit down on Ethan's tongue, drawing a little blood but Ethan not pulling away from the kiss as Mark came into his pants. Ethan moaned loudly, whipping his head back and pulling away as he, too, came into his pants exasperatedly. They looked deep into one another's eyes and Ethan began to laugh, softly. "Y-You're totally i-into me," he said, trying to catch his breath after a few minutes of sitting and staring into Mark's eyes.

"Y..yeah.." Mark said, ashamedly as if he didn't just reach orgasm in front of...no... _because_ of Ethan.

"Marry me," Ethan said, smiling and still trying to regain his energy, still drunk.

"L-Let's get you...sobered and cleaned up first," Mark blushed. Ethan reluctantly agreed, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Mark's cheek. "Anything for you, babydoll..." he said in a sing-songy tone as they brought one another into a loving hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment criticism or compliments or just whatever you want honestly!!!


End file.
